Return of the Mechanic
by CraftyNinjaCat13
Summary: When the Mechanic attempts to buy Zane, the ninja refuse. This results in anger, fights and...a kidnapping! What will happen to our awesome nindroid? Find out in this brand new fanfiction! My first one. Please review and follow. Rated K because I don't know what to think.
1. The Mechanic Returns!

_This is my first fanfiction...ever. No flames please, and review!_

Zane leaned over the balcony and watched the sunrise. It had been a while since the ninja's last adventure, and they had settled down for the time being. Nya and Jay has started going out, even though Nya said that they would never be together. Life is mysterious in that way. Zane sighed and and walked back in through the door. He sat down onto the couch and heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Kai mumbled. He walked to the door and opened it. He stared at the man who was standing there. He has a mechanical arm, eye and leg, and wore a grey bowler hat. Everything about him looked sinister.

"Umm...hi?" Kai asked. The strange man barged into the room, and his eyes darted around the room. He seemed to be looking for something. He sat down at the kitchen table and spat into Lloyd's bowl of cereal. Lloyd recoiled in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd yelled, "But who are you and what are you here for?" The man grunted in response. He looked up to Lloyd.

"They call me the Mechanic," he snarled," And I've got a bone to pick with you."

Lloyd gulped and shrank back into his chair as the Mechanic told him all about his past with Master Chen, and how the ninja had put him out of business. Jay walked into the room and immediately attempted to walk out. Kai grabbed the back of his robes to stop him from escaping.

Zane wanted to know what was happening in the kitchen, so he stood up and hesitantly walked in. When the Mechanic saw Zane, he grinned to show a gold tooth in his mouth. The remaining ninja stared as the Mechanic took a knife out of his pocket and started to clean his fingernails with it.

"I want to make a deal," he said, "I'll leave you ninja in peace and I'll give you $10,000 so you can renovate your... little tea shack over here." Kai gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Jay exclaimed. " Thanks! That would help the tea farm a lo..." Kai clamped his hand over Jay's mouth and Jay mumbled the rest.

"What's the catch?" Kai asked warily. The Mechanic pointed his knife at the frightened Zane.

"This nindroid is made from pure titanium." he grunted. " That much titanium would be worth a fortune."

Realising what the Mechanic wanted, Lloyd protectively jumped in front of Zane, along with the Kai and Jay. Zane didn't move. He simply stayed frozen to the spot, too terrified to move.

" Zane's part of our team" Kai said," He's not going anywhere." Upon hearing this the Mechanic snarled, stood up and walked towards the door. As he passed Zane he said something that sent shivers down Zane's back.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you."

 _So that's it. What do you think? Once again, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me! Chapter 2 coming soon!_


	2. Fear, Assurance and an Explosion!

_Chapter 2! Enjoy and review! Hey, that rhymed!_

It had been a week since the Mechanic had shown up at the ninja's door, and Zane was still shaken up. He was haunted with nightmares of his friends selling him and the Mechanic tearing him apart, piece by titanium piece. He sat on his bed and meditated for a few minutes before someone opened the door. He opened his eyes and saw Nya standing in front of him.

"Hi Zane," Nya whispered. "Is this a bad time?" Zane shook his head and smiled. Nya smiled back and sat next to him.

"I heard what happened last week," Nya said. Zane smile faded and looked away. Nya frowned and placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. He reluctantly turned back to face her. They sat in silence for an awkward moment before Nya started talking again.

"Zane, we would never trade you away," Nya assured, " You're a key part of this team, and that...Mechanic guy can take a long walk off a short pier if he think he can just...waltz right in and take you."

Zane smiled again, and Nya stood up to leave. She walked to the door and left the room, but not before saying one final sentence.

"We've already lost you once." she whispered, " We don't want to lose you again." Nya left the room and closed the door with a click, leaving Zane alone in the room. Well, almost alone.

" She's telling the truth, you know," PIXAL said, "I doubt that the team would be happy with the Mechanic taking you for his own purposes." Zane nodded, and stood up. He walked to the door and almost opened it, but a bruised Jay did that for him. Jay swung the door open, dashed in and slammed the door shut. He fumbled with the lock desperately while Zane watched him with a blank look on his face.

"Jay?" Zane asked, "What's going on out there?" Jay clicked the lock shut and turned to face him.

"He came back for you," Jay stammered. " The Mechanic is determined to get what he wants." Zane's blood turned to ice when he heard that. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the door exploding into burning splinters. Jay flew across the room before hitting Zane's bedpost. Zane turned to face what was left of the door. Instead he saw the Mechanic carrying a smoking ray gun.

"No more Mr Nice Mechanic, droid," he growled, " You're going to have to come with me."

 _And that was Chapter 2! Thanks for reading, and review!_


	3. Droidnapped

_This is Chapter 3. Took a bit of time, but I think I got it right. Enjoy!_

Zane backed towards the wall as the Mechanic advanced with the ray gun in hand. The Mechanic pressed a button on the gun and the smoke coming from the nozzle of the gun turned into electrical sparks. He advanced further towards Zane, who couldn't back up anymore and hit a wall.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt...much." the Mechanic sneered. He thrusted the newly upgraded taser gun towards Zane, but he dodged it just in time. The place in the wall where the taser gun hit got zapped and crumbled to dust. Zane gulped and turned back towards the Mechanic, who had an evil grin on his face. Zane turned and dashed towards the door, but the Mechanic jammed the gun into Zane's back.

Zane screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through him, and he hit the floor unconscious. The Mechanic chucked to himself, picked Zane up and slung him over his shoulder. He walked out the door and looked at the remaining ninja, all unconscious. He looked at Lloyd, dropped a few hundred dollar bills and spat on his face. The Mechanic kicked the door open and walked out, not looking back.

 _One hour later..._

Jay sat up with a jolt and looked around. He ran out the door and saw his friend scattered across the floor. He gasped and was just about to freak out until Kai, and eventually the rest of the team, groaned and slowly came to their senses. Jay sighed with relief, but he quickly became worried again.

"The Mechanic," Jay said, " He was here." Kai, Lloyd and Nya ran out of the room, leaving Jay and Cole. Cole spotted something on the floor and picked it up. It was the hundred dollar notes that the Mechanic had dropped earlier. Cole handed the bills to Jay, and he counted how many were there. There were 5 bills, adding up to $500.

"Huh, what do you know," Jay said," I guess the Mechanic wasn't so bad after all!" Just when Jay said that sentence, Lloyd sprinted into the room with a terrified look on his face.

" ZANE'S GONE!" Lloyd screamed. Cole glared at Jay, who chuckled nervously. Kai ran into the room with Nya. Fire was building up on Kai's clenched fists, and everyone took a cautionary step backwards. They all knew what Kai was like when he became angry.

"We can't find a trace of Zane anywhere," Kai grumbled," That Mechanic took him. That son of a..." Kai threw a punch at the wall, and it created a flaming hole. He was just about to throw another punch, but Nya jumped in front of him, halting him.

"Whoa, mister!" Nya cried," Let's keep this K+!" Kai calmed down and sat on Zane bed, followed by Jay, Cole, Nya and lastly Lloyd. They sat on Zane's bed for a long time, until Cole stood up.

"We have to find get him back." Cole said.

 _Don't worry, the new chapter is coming soon! In the meantime, stay tuned, review, and I hope you enjoyed! Peace out!_


	4. The Falcon's Mission

_Chapter 4! Read, follow and tell me how I went!_

Zane slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? Groggily, he looked around. He was in an abandoned warehouse of some sort. He tried to stand up, but his arms were chained to a metal pole behind his back that was attached to the wall. The chains were made of fenchstone, so he couldn't freeze them. As he looked further into the distance he saw the Mechanic choosing from a set of sharp tools with a smirk on his face. Zane gulped and knew immediately that he had to do something to tell his friends where he was before the Mechanic returned, and judging by how organised he was, it wouldn't take long.

"PIXAL, calculate possible escape scenarios." Zane murmured. A faint blue beam came out of Zane's eyes and scanned the room. It shut off quickly, and inside Zane's mind, PIXAL shook her head.

"Your chances of escape are very low." PIXAL inquired, "Your only way out is to contact the falcon and get it to record a message with you telling it your location. Then your friends would simply find you after seeing the message. I'm contacting the falcon now." A metallic bird with glowing blue eyes like Zane's flew into the room via a window and landed in front of Zane. It cocked its head in surprise, and Zane smiled. His smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with his usual stern look.

"Record message." Zane whispered. Upon hearing this, the falcon's eyes flashed a bright green.

"Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd and Nya," Zane said, " If you are in need of my location, I am in an abandoned warehouse. The location of the warehouse, however, I do not know. Please hurry, as the Mechanic has got many tools with him, and I think I know what he's going to do with them. I'm chained with fenchstone, so I can't use my powers to get out. Despite being made out of titanium,, I doubt that I'll make it out of here alive. Hurry, or..."

"Surprise, droid," the Mechanic sneered. He had just finished sharpening his knives and went to check on Zane, much to Zane's annoyance. The Mechanic kicked the falcon and it fell over, sparking. Zane gasped as the Mechanic grunted and turned to face Zane.

"You're annoying, nindroid." the Mechanic growled, " Almost as annoying as the blue one, but he talks more." The Mechanic brought out a diamond knife and slashed a big cut into Zane's cheek. Zane gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The Mechanic suddenly got an idea.

Zane struggled as the Mechanic opened his chest and rummaged through his circuits. He finally stopped and grabbed one of Zane's switches. His voice switch.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked warily. The Mechanic smiled.

"Stopping you from telling anyone else about our location." he snarled. Zane instantly knew that something bad was going to happen.

The Mechanic found the wire that connected Zane's voice switch to his power source, and brought out a pair of obsidian pliers. When he did this, Zane gasped and struggled harder, but the chains held him in place.

"No!" Zane screamed. "Don't..."

 _Talk about a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for Chapter 5!_


	5. Get the Message?

_Here we are at the fifth chapter! I had to repost Chapter 4 a lot, and I kept deleting this chapter by accident. You can probably tell that I'm still new at this stuff. Anyway, favourite, follow, review and most importantly ENJOY!_

"Jay, can you check the radar and see if Zane's signal is near?" Cole asked. Jay tapped a few keys on his computer and an empty radar appeared onto the screen. Jay angrily banged his fist on the table and turned to face the remaining ninja.

"I got nothing on the radar." Jay grumbled. He threw his hands up into the air and yelled,"GOD, IF YOU'RE THERE, GIVE US A SIGN!" As Jay said 'sign' a mass of titanium and feathers splatted onto the window behind him. It was the falcon! Lloyd ran to the window and gently peeled the sparking falcon off of the window.

"GOD DOES EXIST! PRAISE THE LORD!" Jay screamed. Lloyd rolled his eyes and handed the falcon to Jay, who plugged it into the computer. He then typed a few commands into the computer and an eye shaped video appeared on the screen. All the ninja gathered around the computer to see what was going to show.

 _Recording:_

 _The screen flickered for a moment and Zane appeared on the screen. He looked beaten up and his hands were behind his back. He looked up at the camera and started talking._

 _"Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd and Nya," Zane said, " If you are in need of my location, I am in an abandoned warehouse. The location of the warehouse, however, I do not know. Please hurry, as the Mechanic has got many tools with him, and I think I know what he's going to do with them. I'm chained with fenchstone, so I can't use my powers to get out. Despite being made out of titanium, I doubt that I'll make it out of here alive. Hurry, or..."_

 _The screen suddenly went lopsided and sparks flew. Footsteps echoed, the Mechanic walked in front of the screen, chains rattled and Zane screamed. The screen turned away from Zane and his voice suddenly got cut off. The screen shook, more sparks and feathers flew and the screen went black._

The ninja stood there in silence, stunned. They had no idea what they had just watched, but they knew that it wasn't good. Did Zane actually...die? They stood there for a long, awkward time, until Kai broke the silence...by losing his mind.

He ran to the nearest wall and started banging his head repeatedly on the wall while swearing various words that would make anyone want to block their ears. (The swear words have been replaced with clean and similar words so I can keep the K+ rating...again. Thanks, Kai.)

"MOTHERDUCKING SON OF A WITCH! #%# ! &*^%$#! DUCK YOU MOTHERDUCKING MECHANIC! SHIP!" All the ninja stared at Kai as he bumped his head again and again and again, swearing after each word. Despite being the fearless ninja, they were too scared to do anything about it. Kai would have swore and bumped his head forever if Nya didn't go up to him, separate him from the wall and slap him in the face.

"Kai, CONTROL YOURSELF!" Nya yelled, "You're making more holes in the wall! Do you want to destroy the whole house?!" Kai was stunned for a minute, but calmed down and sat down on a swivel chair. Nya sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We all need to calm ourselves." Nya said, "We don't _know_ that Zane's dead. If Jay hacks the falcon, he can trace back to where it's been last, leading us to the Mechanic's hideout. Besides, we already know that he's in an abandoned warehouse. So let's all get to work so Kai can stop demolishing our house." The ninja all exchanged glances, half worried and half relieved. Was this really going to work? They hoped it would, or else Zane probably wouldn't last much longer. In the meantime, all they could do was hope.

 _Will the ninja make it in time? What happened to Zane? Find out in Chapter 6! Peace out!_


	6. Operation: Save Zane

_Chapter 6 time! I have to be honest with you, this may be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Period. Maybe I should write longer chapters, but to tell the truth, I haven't had enough time to do so. Trust me, when the holidays arrive I'm going on a writing spree! Once again, enjoy and tell me what you think of the chapter!_

Jay and Nya anxiously tapped a couple of hundred keys on their computers. The falcon was well guarded with firewalls, but being the master hackers they were they (somehow) got past the firewalls without initiating the falcon's self-destruct sequence. They just had to type in the final passwords and pass the final firewall and the location of the warehouse would pop up on the screen.

Meanwhile, Kai, Cole and Lloyd trained their butts off. Since they had no idea what was going to be at the warehouse, they had to train for the worst. They fought each other, test dummies and training robots until they heard screams of triumph echoing through the hallway. They ran to the computer room and saw Jay and Nya kissing in front of a computer with a picture of a map on it. Kai cleared his throat and the couple broke apart pretty fast.

"Ummm, we hacked the falcon." Jay stammered, "The warehouse is in the woods, a couple of kilometres from here. We could reach it in about 20 minutes on foot, or we could ride our dragons and get there in 5 minutes."

"We're going by dragon." Cole confirmed,"We don't have a moment to lose. Even if Zane is...well, gone, we can always avenge him by bringing the Mechanic to prison where he belongs." The ninja nodded in agreement and ran outside. They immediately summoned their elemental dragons and flew to the woods as fast as the dragons would fly.

Meanwhile, Zane wasn't going well. The Mechanic had tortured him with cutting, kicking and pretty much anything else that the evil Mechanic could think of. Finally the Mechanic had gotten bored and decided to finish him off and get what he came for; Zane's titanium.

The Mechanic brought a taser out of his pocket, and pressed the trigger. Zane gasped when he saw the taser and struggled to get away, but failed. He tried screaming for help, but he couldn't speak. _The Mechanic had cut off his voice switch._ Inside Zane's mind, PIXAL was frantically pressing buttons and checking circuits with a worried look on her face. The Mechanic frowned and turned Zane's head around so the back of his head faced him.

"I can't calculate an escape plan." PIXAL said, "Your only hope is that your friends had seen the message and are on their way now. However if the Mechanic electrocutes you first, I don't..." PIXAL was cut off and she disappeared from Zane's sight. A few seconds later the Mechanic turned Zane's head back and held up a computer chip. _It was PIXAL'S computer chip._

"PIXAL!" Zane mouthed. He tried to free his hands from the chains and grab the chip, but he failed. An evil grin spread across the Mechanic's face, and he threw PIXAL'S chip onto the floor. He raised his foot above it, about to crush it in front of Zane's eyes and...

BANG! Cole knocked the warehouse door off of its hinges and it went flying, hitting the Mechanic in the process. The Mechanic groaned and turned to face the ninja, all of them obviously furious at him. They ran towards the Mechanic and he grabbed his ray gun. He shot five fireballs at all the ninja in front of him, and they scattered into different directions.

Lloyd charged up his hands and shot an energy ball at the Mechanic, who dived out of the way. Lloyd ran to Zane and shot another energy ball at his chains and they shattered into a million pieces. Zane brought his hands out and rubbed his wrists.

"You OK, Zane?" Lloyd asked. Zane nodded and grabbed PIXAL's chip off of the floor. He inserted back into his head and smiled. He then tried to stand up, but he was hit by a wave of dizziness and he collapsed back onto the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head, and Lloyd frowned in worry.

Meanwhile, Jay and Nya were trying to defeat the Mechanic. They joined hands and shot a electrified water ball at the Mechanic, who shot another fireball and dispersed it before it could hit him. He pressed two more buttons on his gun and the nozzle started glowing blue. He fired it at Jay and Nya and they froze...literally. A case of ice enveloped them and they couldn't move! Kai ran to their aid and started melting them with his fire, but they all knew it would take a while.

"Let me help," the Mechanic sneered. He pressed a button on his gun again, and it switched back to fireball mode. He shot a HUGE fireball at them, and they went flying! They splatted onto the back wall and slowly slid down. Dazed, they all struggled to get out of the human knot they had created. The Mechanic laughed, but Cole struck the ground and created a temporary earthquake, knocking the Mechanic off of his feet.

"That was for Zane!" Cole yelled. The Mechanic groaned and pressed another button on his gun. He then fired a _plasma_ ball at Cole, sending him flying across the room and landing in the pile of ninja from the previous paragraph.

"God, what did you eat last night?" Kai groaned. Cole scowled and said,"Dude, I'm going on a diet and I'm still heavy? Come on..."

Lloyd was the only one left on his feet. He charged up an energy ball, but that didn't last long as the Mechanic fired another plasma ball at him, sending him flying into the ninja pig pile. They all fell unconscious due to the impact of Lloyd. I guess he ate too much candy.

Zane was alone with the Mechanic. He got to his feet and tried to run away, but only staggered a few steps before collapsing onto the floor again. The Mechanic grabbed him from the wrists, dragged him to his truck, cuffed him and threw him into the back of the truck. Zane mouthed screams as the Mechanic locked the back of the truck, got to the driver's seat, started the engine and drove off into the distance, leaving the remaining ninja in the warehouse.

 _,So that was Chapter 5! Thank you all for reading, review, follow and I hope you enjoyed! CraftyNinjaCat out!_

 _P.S, Don't freak out! The ninja will find Zane...or will they? Find out next time!_


	7. Just Desserts

_Chapter 7 is here, people! I'm really happy because I've reached 700 views on the seventh chapter! So enjoy this chapter, which I've tried to make as long as possible. The holidays have started, so expect loads of chapters and maybe even a new story! Read, review, follow and stay awesome!_

The Mechanic speeded across the road like he was a racecar driver in the final lap of the race. If he reached the mountains, he could dismantle and sell Zane before the ninja caught up to him. He swerved as he drove off the track and into the woods.

Meanwhile, Zane was having a cow in the back of the truck. Every time the Mechanic swerved the truck, Zane would be propelled into the walls, and let's just say that there were jagged bits of metal sticking out of them, so he wasn't a happy camper. When the truck stopped swerving, Zane looked at the fenchstone cuffs on his wrist and at the bits of metal on the walls. He suddenly had an idea.

Zane ran to the walls and broke the handcuffs by looping them around the metal and pulling downwards. He rubbed his wrists and shot ice at the door, freezing it and shattering the locks bolting it shut. He dashed to the doors and flung them open, only to find that the truck was still driving at supersonic speeds and they were also driving on the edge of a cliff. Zane silently screamed and almost lost his balance, but grabbed the edges of the truck just in time.

The ninja had woken up from being knocked out, and had summoned their elemental dragons. They flew into the sky and examined the ground below, trying to locate their nindroid brother and the evil Mechanic.

"And to think I thought that this guy was fifth tier..." Cole muttered. He suddenly saw the truck in the distance, with Zane standing precautiously at the edge of the truck's back. He was holding onto the sides, but Cole knew that Zane wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

" Guys, I found Zane!" Cole yelled, "He's over there, in the truck!" The ninja flew to Zane's aid, following the truck at light speeds. OK, maybe not at light speeds, but you get the idea they were going fast, right? Continuing!

Kai flew nearer to Zane and held out his hand. Zane looked at Kai's hand and reached out to grab it. He was stopped by the Mechanic, who grabbed his wrist before it could reach Kai. Zane screamed silently again, and the Mechanic grinned and shoved him back into the truck. Jay scratched his head in confusion.

"Wait...if the Mechanic was driving the truck, and now he's there...who's driving?!" Jay screamed. No one had to answer, as the truck swerved closer to the cliff's mouth. Zane cried out as the Mechanic grabbed him again just as Nya swooped down, grabbed Zane by the hand and pulled him out of the truck just as the truck swerved off the cliff, hit the bottom and exploded into a fiery ball of metal and flames.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Nya and the rest of the ninja slowly came to a landing with Zane and his extra baggage. The Mechanic let go of Zane's wrist and brushed the dirt off of his mucky shirt while the rest of the ninja looked at him with disgust.

"That went well," the Mechanic said, "And now, to claim my prize." The Mechanic pushed Zane to the ground and sat on top of him, a diamond knife in his hand. The ninja ran to him, but the Mechanic snarled and they backed off.

"You ninja should have thought about this long before you decided to mess with me." the Mechanic snarled," Now watch as..." He didn't finish as Zane touched him, freezing him solid. Zane pushed the frozen Mechanic off of his stomach and sat up with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"Guys, I'm not a damsel in fricking distress," Zane angrily mouthed, " I'm a ninja too. I can defeat that guy without knight in fricking shining armour!" The ninja uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot. It was clear they were a little ashamed when Zane mouthed that.

"Does anyone have any idea what Zane just said?" Lloyd asked. All the ninja shook their heads, and Zane groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Well, at least the Mechanic's been defeated," Kai said, "Looks like no one's going after your parts for a while now, Zane." Zane sighed with relief and laid back down onto the ground.

"It's been a long...two days," Nya said, " I guess we all need a break." All the ninja, especially Zane, nodded their heads.

"However," Jay said, "We still need to do something with the Mechanic." Lloyd looked into his satchel and brought out a thick piece of rope. He suddenly had and idea.

 _10 minutes later..._

Is he still frozen, Zane?" Cole asked. They had dragged the slowly thawing Mechanic to Kryptarium prison by tying the piece of rope around him and bribing Cole with some chocolate cake. Zane saw a trail of water coming from the Mechanic ice sculpture and quickly froze him an extra time. Cole lugged the Mechanic to to door of the prison, rang the doorbell and ran away with Zane hot on his ducked behind a building, panting.

"Did it work?" Lloyd looked back at the prison and saw the jail warden dragging the Mechanic into the prison gates. Zane turned back towards his friends and nodded. They all breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"So, that's everything done!" Kai said. Zane cleared his throat and pointed to his mouth with another annoyed look on his face. Jay facepalmed himself.

"I forgot!" Jay cried,"Zane's voice!" Jay ran to Zane, opened Zane's chest panel and brought a welder out of his pocket. Zane winced as Jay carefully welded the cut wires together. It took a while, but Jay finally closed the chest panel and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Done," Jay said, " Say something, Zane." Zane and tried talking.

"Testing...testing," Zane said."It worked!" Zane smiled and stood in silence for five seconds before closing his eyes and falling onto the floor unconscious. The ninja took one look at Zane and totally lost it.

"JAY, DID YOU KILL HIM?!" Nya screamed. Jay took a step back from his girlfriend.

"Relax, I just turned on his sleep cycle." Jay sighed, "He's been through a whole lot, so I thought he needed some rest." Nya calmed down and rubbed his temples, sighing.

"Let's take him home." Nya sighed. " I think we _all_ need a break."

 _So, that was the whole story! Wait...I should have warned you all that this was the final chapter. Well it is! Thanks so much for sticking it out for this long...unless you're one of those people who just read the first chapter and ditched. If you're that type of person, DUCK you. Anyway, the school holidays have started, and I'm about to start my new story, called Corrupted. If you want to read it, stay tuned and it will come soon! CraftyNinjaCat out! :)_

 _P.S. I'm going to post one chapter of my newest story. If you guys like it, say so when you review. If I get enough likes, I will make it a full on long-chapter story, and I SWEAR the chapters will be long as DUCK. Peace out!_


End file.
